Of Mirkwood Princes and Wretched Teases
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. In my story Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs, Harry tells Eomer that Legolas was the one to tie him to the bed...this is the story behind that comment. Warning: Loads of hot UST


**Title**: Of Mirkwood Princes and Wretched Teases

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Unresolved sexual tension. Masturbation. Language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Pairing**: One-sided Legolas/Harry. Implied Eomer/Harry.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. In Of Rohirric Kings, Harry tells Eomer that Legolas was the one to tie him to the bed…this is the story behind that comment.

**Author's Note**: AU (obviously, are not all crossovers?) Takes place after the events of LoTR, where Eomer becomes King of Rohan.

******************************************************************************

Legolas was in the private gardens of the King of Gondor when the royal consort approached. Eomer had been kind enough to give him leave to sleep in the trees if he so wished, as that was where the Elf was most comfortable.

"Greetings, Prince Legolas," the musical voice called.

"It has been too long," Legolas acknowledged, feasting his eyes hungrily upon the slim form in front of him.

"Since my bonding to Eomer," Harry replied, seemingly oblivious to his companion's lusty gaze.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Legolas managed to compliment.

"Thank you," Harry beamed brightly. "That night was even more amazing."

Legolas felt a light blush covering his cheeks, and he cursed his fair complexion and the royal consort for his overwhelming beauty.

"There is actually something that I wish to request of you," Harry murmured shyly. "I feel uncomfortable asking any of the guards or servants, and I do not wish to ruin the surprise for my king…"

"I would be happy to assist you," the Prince of Mirkwood answered, distracted by large emerald green eyes.

"Oh, thank you!" the royal consort said with a hug.

Legolas wrapped his arms around that lithe body, enjoying the heat pressed up against him for too short a time before he was released from the embrace.

"Please meet me in the hallway outside the royal bedchambers directly after dinner," Harry stated, bouncing away happily. "Until then!"

Legolas blinked a few times, watching Harry's quickly retreated backside.

Why did he have a feeling that he was going to regret this?

*************************************************************************************

_A few hours later…_

"Good evening!" Harry greeted brightly as the prince entered the hallway leading to the royal chambers.

"Well met," Legolas replied, again getting lost in those beautiful green eyes.

"Please come inside," Harry murmured, opening the heavy door.

Legolas followed the lithe figure into a beautifully decorated sitting room.

"Have you been in here before?" Harry asked, walking towards another heavy door.

"This is the first time," Legolas answered, eyes locked on that firm backside.

"Well, are you coming?" the royal consort questioned as he began slipping into the next room.

"Do not I wish," the Prince of Mirkwood whispered softly to himself, entering through the doorway.

And stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of the large, ornately-carved bed dominating the room.

"I…do not think this appropriate," the blonde Elf panted as Harry began untying his tunic.

"Why ever not?" was the curious response. "I suppose I could have asked a servant, but I would have been terribly embarrassed if Eomer heard about his surprise beforehand."

"W-what…what exactly do you wish for me to do?" Legolas questioned as pale skin was revealed to the candlelight and his hungry grey eyes.

"I need you to tie me to the bed," was the matter-of-fact reply.

The prince nearly choked at the thought of that pale, supple body spread out and bound on that large bed…

King Eomer of Rohan was the luckiest Man alive…

"With what am I to tie you?" Legolas managed to ask.

Harry gestured to the nightstand, which bore three pink silk scarves and a large tub of oil.

Then he promptly shimmied out of his leggings.

He was not wearing undergarments.

Legolas could feel his own leggings tenting in his arousal.

"W-why are there three?" the prince managed to question, trying to distract himself from the vision before him.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed curiously as he climbed up on the bed.

It was so high that he had to shimmy himself up, giving Legolas a fantastic view of his pale, round globes and the dark cleft between them.

"Three scarves…" Legolas prompted, eyes following every move the royal consort made.

"Oh, one is to tie around my erection to prevent my orgasm until my king deems fit to give it to me," Harry stated, as if that should be obvious.

Legolas was so hard it hurt.

Harry still seemed oblivious to his condition.

The green-eyed nymph reached down to give his own shaft a few hard squeezes, making it good and hard, before reaching for the shortest of the pink silk scarves. He tied it tightly at the base of his erection, wrapping it around a few times before making a perfect bow.

"There," he said in satisfaction, seemingly unaware of the frantic lust he was arousing in the elf-prince.

"W-what are you doing?" Legolas stuttered as Harry coated his fingers in the oil.

Innocent green eyes turned to his lust-darkened grey.

"Why, I have to prepare myself, of course!" the royal consort exclaimed. "I do not want my king to have to worry about my comfort when he is taking his pleasure."

Legolas nodded. Of course! That made perfect sense…

Why had he not seduced Harry when he had the chance, again?

The prince gulped as Harry lay back against the bedding, his dark hair making a lovely contrast with the white pillows. Smooth, creamy thighs spread as Harry brought his knees to his chest, exposing his tight hole.

One delicate hand held a knee to his chest; the other slipped one slim finger in to the first knuckle, pulling back before pushing farther in.

A second finger was pushed in alongside the first, and that elegant neck arched as Harry threw his head back on the pillows and his full lips opened in a silent moan.

"Do you wish me to leave until you are ready?" Legolas questioned, his body screaming at him to climb onto the bed and replace those delicate fingers with something a lot thicker…

The royal consort's eyes fluttered open, and deep green orbs peered at him through long black lashes.

"It is no trouble; I am almost done," Harry whimpered breathily.

Legolas managed to hold his own whimper in, but just barely, as Harry slipped a third finger in, pumping them harshly into his own grasping channel. Legolas's gaze drifted up from that hungry hole to meet those beautiful emerald eyes, and he found himself unable to look away.

Harry must have caught his disbelieving look as the royal consort slid another finger in, for he smiled.

"Eomer is very large, and I do not wish to tear," he explained unabashedly. "You may tie my wrists to the headboard now."

Harry said this all matter-of-factly, as if he had no idea of the effect he was having on Legolas. He quickly pulled his slim fingers out of his grasping hole, leaving it gaping obscenely. The candlelight gleamed off the oil still on those digits as he put the tub back into the bedside drawer.

He reached for the remaining two silk scarves with his dry hand, before turning to offer them to Legolas.

The Prince of Mirkwood walked over to the large bed and reached out a trembling hand to take them.

"You will have to get onto the bed," the green-eyed nymph murmured as he again lay back down, this time stretching his arms high above his head and placing his wrists near the headboard.

Legolas gulped as he clambered clumsily onto the bed. The fires of lust had never burned so bright in all his years of existence as they did in that moment, taking in the lithe figure of the royal consort of the King of Rohan.

Taking in the lithe figure of the creature he would never have.

Legolas reminded himself firmly that this was all for another male's pleasure as he reached with trembling, clumsy fingers to tie the pink silk scarf around the first delicate wrist. Tingles raced up his fingers whenever he brushed smooth, pale skin.

Harry tugged on his wrist when Legolas pulled back.

"I do not think it is tight enough," he stated, emerald eyes meeting the prince's seriously. "I do not want to be able to get out of them, no matter how hard I pull. They are for my king to untie when he wishes to do so, and not before."

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to force down some of his arousal. He managed to untie the silk scarf, and then somehow his fingers cooperated enough for him to manage a complicated Elvish knot that was nearly impossible to escape.

Harry tugged on his wrist again, this time giving a smile of satisfaction.

"Now the other one," Harry directed, reaching his free hand to place the remaining scarf in Legolas's own hand.

Their fingers brushed, and Legolas felt the smooth glide of oil.

He looked down and nearly came in his leggings. That was the hand that had just been inside Harry's sweet channel. Traces of oil that had been inside Harry's body now resided on his own pale skin…

Legolas went to get off the bed to climb onto the other side, but Harry stopped him with those delicate fingers on his wrist.

"You can lean over me, I do not mind," he murmured.

Legolas could not think of a polite way to refuse, so he did as bid.

His fingers were clumsier than before. He swore he could feel Harry's warm breath on his stomach through the fabric of his tunic. Just a little further south…

"You do not have a very good angle that way," Harry commented after a few long moments of Legolas's bumbling. "Perhaps you should straddle me. Then you could reach better."

Legolas took a deep breath, managing to move to straddle Harry with minimal touching, and refusing to put any weight on the body below him.

He managed to tie the complicated knot, despite the warm, lithe body below him.

Harry pulled on his wrist when Legolas was done, nodding his approval.

"Thank you, Legolas," the green-eyed temptation whispered. "I am sure Eomer will be very appreciative of his surprise."

Legolas clambered off Harry and got off the bed immediately at the reminder that this was all for the King of Rohan. He gave one last longing look at the nubile figure tied sexily to the bed before fleeing the bedroom with a quick, "Sleep well."

Harry allowed himself a low laugh once he heard the heavy outer door shut.

"No, I do not think there will be any sleeping on this night…for either of us," the green-eyed nymph murmured knowingly.

*************************************************************************************

His prediction was correct. While Harry was busy being pounded into the mattress by Eomer, Legolas's left hand was busy underneath the blankets in the room he had asked for from the King of Rohan.

Eomer was surprised when Legolas had asked to sleep inside the castle.

Legolas did not tell him it was because he was afraid he would come with the royal consort's name on his lips, and he wished no other to know of his lusts.

After all, he was pleasuring himself to images of smooth pale skin, silky dark hair, and gorgeous emerald eyes.

And he was using the hand that still bore faint traces of oil…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please review. *offers cookie*

I hope you liked it. I actually got this idea from vairetwilight in a review for the third chapter, _Of Rohirric Kings and Pleasurable Nymphs_, of Princes Do Not Share. She offered chocolate and pledged herself as my faithful minion. *smiles*


End file.
